


Spiderman

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John&Paul spider arm thing, Other, Pre-Beatles, Talking, Teenagers, The Quarrymen Era, after all you can see whatever you want to see, maybe mclennon if you want but that's not necessary and it's not about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: George wants to talk with Paul. Unfortunately for him, spiders exist.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own The Beatles or Spiderman.

Today, George woke with the sun and took the decision to speak up. 

Since John Lennon had appeared out of nowhere in their lives, Paul had been different with him. More serious. More annoyed at the little things. George got that pretty quickly and didn’t insist; he understood, at least that’s what he would say to Paul everytime the latter would bring John into their plans or canceled practices to hang out with John outside instead. George was always invited - but to what purpose? He knew Paul and John felt more free to talk when he wasn’t there. He wasn’t excluding himself from Paul’s life; he was only realizing that his own place wasn’t by Paul’s side anymore. That didn’t keep him from liking John a lot: the lad was, frankly, brilliant, as well as having a sharp sense of humour, very different from Paul’s. George liked both. He liked both their senses of humour, both their show-off personalities, both their little crazy habits. He wasn’t worried at all. The relationship was great. Everything was great. But despite this, despite how great he felt being around Paul and John, he still felt sad, for an inexplicable reason. He was under the impression that, somehow, he was lying - to himself or to them, he didn’t know. If John didn’t seem affected by it in any way, Paul was growing more and more distant, and frequently insinuating nonsensical things, like George being jealous of John or Paul. Paul never said that out loud, of course, but George knew what he meant by those little glances on the side, the exaggerated worrying, and the jokes under the table. 

And so, he’d decided to tell Paul he liked him a lot. Just like that. Maybe that would comfort Paul’s ego a bit... He had thought it through a hundred times, and had come to the conclusion that he  _ must _ tell Paul he liked hanging out with them, with him, all the time, and  _ no, he was not jealous of John _ . Not at all. 

“Macca? Er… Are ye busy?”

Paul welcomed him with a nice smile. 

“No, ain’t at all. Why? You wanna go somewhere?” 

George took a breath which he hoped didn’t look so deep from the outside. For nothing in the world would he want to look nervous. 

“No, actually, I just… hoped we could chat a bit.”

Paul chuckled. 

“Yeah, ‘course. Now, that’s something we never do.” 

He nonetheless seemed to understand that it wasn’t as casual as it could be, because he put his guitar aside and looked right at George. 

Paul, John and George were all spending the afternoon at the McCartneys’, hoping they could finally get a few original songs right enough for them to play them on stage someday. John had managed to slip away somewhere in Paul’s house, Paul not caring in the least and staying in his room to write, and George had taken the opportunity to talk to Paul. 

“Y’ know…”, George began, not looking at Paul. “I like you a lot. Both of you, I mean. You’re great lads.” 

George shifted his head a little to see that Paul, if he was still smiling, looked utterly puzzled. 

“Well… thanks. You’re a great lad too, y’ know.”

“I like hanging out with you. And I’m not jealous. Not at all.”

“Okay.” 

Paul was now fidgeting with the strings of his guitar, and George went on, words spilled messily as he tried to say the most in the smallest number of words possible. 

“I don’t mind having John with us. He’s gear an’ all. I like him. I just don’t get why you… why you, especially, would get so distant. I mean, I know John’s great, but I… just don’t get it.” 

Paul looked a little confused and, maybe, somewhat paler, but George didn’t pay it too much attention, merely trying to get it done before doing anything else. 

“I don’t understand why you became so  _ obsessed  _ with the fact that John’d be there. And I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me. But stop asking me if I’m alright all the time. That bothers me. Gets on my nerves. I just want us to be.. friends, the three of us, without having to think about it, without thinking about how I’m always a third wheel or somethin’ like that… I want us to be pals. Best pals. That’s all.”

Paul didn’t respond. He didn’t even move an inch, eyes wide. 

“Macca…? Paul, are you even listening to me!?” 

“You’ve got…”, Paul finally managed to spit out, pointing a finger towards George’s shoulder. “Got a spider just there.” 

George glanced at the spot, and quickly brushed the spider away with a cringe. He then rubbed his hands on his trousers, absentmindedly hoping that there wasn’t any spider leg stuck on his fingers, and couldn’t help but sigh when he looked at Paul. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he really was annoyed by his friend at the moment. 

“Go on”, Paul said without a glance at him, looking around desperately to make sure the spider was gone. “What were you saying? Yeah, you like hanging out with us… I like that too, Georgie. No worries. And… ah, don’t move, it’s back…”

“What the…”

“Hey, there’s a spider on your floor!” John bursted in out of the blue, throwing his guitar on Paul’s bed. 

He then leaped forward and proceeded to conscientiously crush the spider with his foot, an aggressive look on his face. 

"I'm not the one getting rid of the corpse, he said cheerfully with a grimace of disdain after he was done. 

"Now we're all accomplice of this terrible murder", Paul laughed. "Oh, George, you shouldn't have seen that... You're too young to testify alongside criminals." 

George shrugged with a smile, feeling his stomach churning a little. 

"Guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." 

John briefly put a protective arm around George and flashed Paul a grin. 

"At least now you'll never get attacked again by some freaking..."

In search of a word, he playfully put a hand on Paul's knee and ran his fingers up along his arm, mimicking a spider and ending on his face. Paul winced as John bumped his nose. George would've swore Paul had blushed, even though he looked annoyed; then, John bursted in hysterical laughter. 

"You should've seen your face, mate! Ah, so precious. I’ll do that everyday just to remind you how great I was saving you from monstrous spiders.”

“That’s too kind”, Paul grunted, but he ended up grinning. “You’re a superhero, now. You can get a peerage according to the official decree stipulating that jerks can repent and become…” 

“Ah, enough talk, you blabbering git”, John snorted before ruffling Paul’s hair, to which Paul responded with a hard poke on the arm. 

They somehow ended up clutching their guitars and mumbling lyrics as their loud cheers and laughs filled the room. George sighed and took his guitar as well. They practiced for hours after that, and he kept glancing at Paul now and again; but the boy had seemed to completely forget what they were discussing earlier. George didn’t mind. 

Maybe Paul was a little too young for that kind of talk, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Feel free to tell me if I did!
> 
> Which member of the Beatles is your favourite?? I'm just curious :)


End file.
